New Punishment
by kawaru-chan
Summary: BxR! Shounen-AiYaoi Fun fun. Shove'em love'em make out with'em..with a twist! Don't know what that means? Find out, after the break!O.o Ignoring that..R&R! Read and run people!
1. New Punishment

A/N: Ok...um....hi!...^___^;; This is my first fic so if and when you do review um...be gentle please!!!...I'm easily discouraged..but I ain't doin this for reviews. Nope ain't doin it for the reviews...  
  
I'm a long time reader and first time writer and I'll only write ryou/bakura/malik/marik stories....but pairings...if I get better I'll do a threesome or even more! ;) argh..I probably won't though.....-_-;;  
  
OH! And also, if you want an online YGO buddy for MSN...I'm looking for people!!!! I also like music...especially rock....LINKIN PARK!!!...evanescence simple plan yellowcard and three days grace....so if ya wanna chat then here's my email...semigothchick@hotmail.com....  
  
Disclaimer:...Bakura? Bakura: What do you want? Disclaimer? Bakura: Why should I help you? As you can see, I can't control the cast...so do I own Yu-Gi-Oh?...NO!!!  
  
On with the fic!!!  
  
New Punishment..... Chapter 1  
  
Rain came splattering down and the drains were starting to flood. Cars and trucks were speeding to get to their destinations but there was no one on the pathways except for one lone figure.  
  
The figure was a sixteen-year-old boy in a blue school uniform. His white hair cascaded just past his shoulders and his wide brown eyes held innocence, that was so hard to come by these days, but looked as though they could pierce through your soul. His usually pale skin was flushed from the wind rushing in the opposite direction. He was walking steadily, as though he was in no hurry to get to his destination.  
  
The figure turned into a small suburban street and, after five minutes of walking, turned into the driveway of a large, white house.  
  
The house was two storeys and it had a large lawn, with Sakura Trees here and there. The white-haired boy made it to the front porch of his house, before setting his backpack down and fumbling for his keys. He stood up with his keys in his hand and grabbed his backpack. He sighed, before putting the keys in the lock and unlocking the door. The door opened and Ryou walked in and set his backpack down on the floor. He slipped off his shoes and put them neatly by the door. He looked around cautiously calling out, "I'm home."  
  
His soft voice had a hint of a British accent accompanying it. Of course, Ryou didn't really expect anyone to answer him. His mother and younger sister died in a fatal car accident when he was younger. His father was an archaeologist and he had always been on the other side of the world, digging for relics of the past. There was, however, another occupant in this house, other than Ryou.  
  
Ryou went upstairs and into his room. His room was painted a creamy- white colour and had white carpet. There was a desk and a computer in the top right-hand corner of the room as you walk in, and a scotch chest on the bottom right-hand corner. His double bed would probably be the first thing you would see if you walked into his room, with a large, fluffy looking pillow, and a comfortable, creamy-white looking blanket. There was also a large window, opposite the wall of the door, with a window seat.  
  
Ryou got changed into a pair of jeans, a green, button-up shirt and a cream coloured jersey. He go a clothes-hanger to hang up his wet, school uniform. He then settled down at his desk and pulled out his extensive math homework. At 5:30, Ryou jumped slightly when he heard the door slam. Apparently his yami came home.  
  
It was a mystery to Ryou, where his yami went everyday, There aren't many places a 5000 year old spirit could go, are there?  
  
Ryou went to the hall closet to get a towel, before heading downstairs, to greet his soaking wet, yami.  
  
Bakura looked a lot like Ryou but with a few obvious features. Bakura was the taller of the two, by a few inches and his brown eyes were always narrowed sinisterly. Bakura was a little more muscular than Ryou, who was long and lean, and his white hair wasn't as tame as Ryou's , and stuck out a lot more.  
  
"H-h-here y-you go Bakura," Ryou said, as he offered the towel to him.  
  
"Meh," was the reply Ryou got, when the towel was snatched off of him. Ryou bowed and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Ryou."  
  
Ryou turned around.  
  
"Yes Bakura?"  
  
"I have decided.....that instead of beating you, I've decided on another way to make you stronger."  
  
Ryou felt a little frightened about this new punishment, but decided to keep this to himself. He, therefore, settled for a politely puzzled look.  
  
"And what would that be Bakura?"  
  
TBC!  
  
A/N: Cliffie! ^____^ Ok....I might have done a lot of explaining in this chappie but that's only cuz this was for my English homework....^____^;;; and don't have a beta-reader so some of the punctuation might be a bit off...*coughoveruseofcommascough* Anyways....this won't be updated according to reviews...HELL NO! That's just sad....No! This will be updated whenever I feel inspired to write...and I'll put a note up if discontinued.  
  
NOT FORGET!!! EMAIL BUDDIES!!!! YUGIOH EMAIL BUDDIES!!!!!!!!!!MSN ONLY SORRY!! semigothchick@hotmail.com  
  
JA MATTE NE!!! (Cyaz l8r) 


	2. New Punishment 2

A/N: Hey look! I ain't dead!  
  
Readers:......whoopdee....  
  
A/N: Anyways this is a huge achievement for me because I wasn't going to update..but after last night's insomniac inspiration I've decided to continue, although I'm not sure where this plot is going. I figured out the new punishment aaaaages ago but I didn't plan any further ahead....anyways...ummm thank you to the whole...2 people who reviewed..much appreciated...even though I ain't doin this for the reviews it's nice to know some people still care...ahem...anyways this chapter is dedicated to those 2!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned yu-gi-oh do you think that yugi/yami would be the main characters? And do you think that I'd still be writing fanfics? No...didn't think so...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~New Punishment Chapter 2  
  
"Take off your shirt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take off your shirt."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Take off your shirt, before I force you to," Bakura growled. Ryou sighed, before obeying the command and pulled his jersey over his head before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Unbeknownst to Ryou, he was slowly torturing Bakura.  
  
'Ra-damnit! He doesn't have to be such a ra-damned tease!  
  
Ryou pulled off his shirt to reveal pale, alabaster skin. His chest was lean and well defined. Not a single blemish marred the perfect torso.  
  
'Ra-damned it all. He's so beautiful. He looks like and angel. I really would like to kiss him all over right now....I DID NOT JUST THING THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!! Ack....who am I kidding?'  
  
Unbeknownst to Bakura, he was actually staring at Ryou's chest. Ryou was blushing at being stared at with such intensity, but one triumphant thought wormed its way through Ryou's speechless brain.  
  
'He's staring at ME! ME! The great, oh-so-sexy, psychotic Thief King was staring at ME! His weak, hopeless, pathetic light!'  
  
Ryou felt like dancing around the room....or kissing Bakura senseless, but for the sake of his safety, Ryou did neither.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Mmmmmmmm..."  
  
"Eep...ahh...Bakura?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ummm...is this my punishment?"  
  
'It definitely is mine...'Bakura thought.  
  
"Now take off your pants."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ryou...."  
  
"Eep! Gomen nassai Bakura."  
  
"Good...now take off your pants!"  
  
"Demo...I ca-"  
  
"Ryou! Take them off!"  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Ryou!!"  
  
Ryou sighed heavily and started to unbutton his jeans. Bakura was busy staring at where Ryou's hands were.  
  
'Mmmmm....what I wouldn't give to fuck him right now...."  
  
Ryou was blushing fiercely when he pulled his zipper down slowly. Agonizingly slow for Bakura, who was still staring. Ryou went even redder when he suddenly moved hi hands from the zipper, to the waistband.  
  
'This is his own fault!'  
  
In one fluid motion, though time seemed to slow for Bakura, Ryou had pulled down his jeans and kicked them aside. All that was left was a very naked Ryou, and a very shocked Bakura, who was just outright staring.  
  
'He wears no underwear....mmmmm kinky..'  
  
Ryou was just looking at the floor, finding the stain on the carpet fascinating. Bakura raised and elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Where's your underwear Ryou?"  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura through his long, white bangs, still bright red.  
  
"I-I-I don't wear any Bakura."  
  
"Stay there." Bakura then went upstairs and came back down with some silver, silk boxers. He threw them at Ryou.  
  
"Put those on." Ryou hurriedly put them on.  
  
"I'm supposing you'd like to know the conditions of your punishment?"  
  
Ryou nodded, shivering slightly. It was only then did he realize he was cold.  
  
"This is what you will wear around the house. When you go to school you will wear your school pants and a white sleeve-less top under our jacket, your jacket should conceal the fact that there are no sleeves on the shirt underneath and you may never do up your jacket. You will be home and changed by 3:20 unless I have given you permission to come home late before- hand or you have a legitimate reason."  
  
All Ryou could do was nod and try to ignore the biting cold.  
  
"H-how will th-this h-h-help m-me?"  
  
At this, Bakura smirked a bit.  
  
'Well this helps me because I get to stare at his perfect body all day. On the other hand, I will have to keep myself from pouncing and ravishing him...'  
  
"Uhhhh....Bakura?"  
  
Bakura blinked only to see Ryou's beautiful, large brown eyes, slightly filled with concern.  
  
'Ra he is beautiful. All I want to do now is hug and hold him.'  
  
Ryou stepped forward, so they were almost nose-to-nose, and tilted his head to the side.  
  
'Argh! Ryou....you're making this difficult....mmmm...my sweet, little, white- haired tenshi...'  
  
"Bakuraaaa...." Ryou put his hands on Bakura's shoulders and shook him slightly.  
  
"Argh...what is it tenshi?"  
  
Ryou dropped his hands. "What did you say?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uhhh...ok....how will this help me?"  
  
"Well....this will help your body become physically stronger because of the elements you will face. It will help you mentally to withstand all that is happening to you. Understand?"  
  
Ryou nodded, absorbing all the information he had just received.  
  
"Good." Bakura walked off towards the stairs and into his room. Ryou went off into the kitchen and started preparing dinner.  
  
'At least the stove will keep me warm for a little while....'  
  
TBC!!!  
  
A/N: Ok this fic probably sucks but same rules..if I discontinue I'll post a note...I don't think many people are reading this anyways. Umm...I'm sorry about the formatting on the last chapter I dunno how to fix it...I think it might stuff up this chapter too... Oh well. I was gonna write a lemon about what Bakura wanted to do to Ryou....but decided against it. Why? Because I dunno how to write lemons...^__^;;;  
  
PS: I'm still looking for yu-gi-oh buddies....anyone out there is interested then this is for msn....semigothchick@homail.com....and this is for AOL (AIM) DemonicSemiGoth.  
  
Ja matte ne!! 


	3. New Punishment 3

God the Grand (e): Aloha brohas, tis 'Pork Steak the Grand (e)' hurr… and I'm taking over the pretty little 'xChangeofHeartx's' story! Cause… she discontinued, and Yes!

Gandalf: -nod- So anyways, no, we do NOT own Yu-gi-oh, nor will we EVA!

Greebo the Dragon: No kidding and on to the third chapter!

"Ow!" Ryou cursed as he cut into an onion, a new wound breaking open on his finger. Bakura felt strong emotions rushing through the mind link and hurried into the kitchen.

"Ryou?" He called, voice hailing from the doorway. Ryou spun around, blood dripping down his hand.

Blood?

Nothing turned Bakura on worse than blood…

And a half naked Ryou with blood dripping down his skin was all too tempting… 'Must stay back… must NOT jump.' Bakura told himself in jumbled words, staring at the teen intently, a flicker of lust in his cold, coffee-stained eyes.

"Oh uh… I cut my finger when I was chopping up an onion." Ryou said softly, gazing nervously to his Yami. "B-but I should go get a band-aide now." He whispered, beginning to walk off. Bakura scurried over to Ryou, blocking his way.

"Don't be silly, I'll get it for you." Bakura said with a grin as he ran off to the bathroom. Ryou blinked. 'I don't understand why in the world he's acting so strange…' He thought, peering down to his hand. The blood was starting to drip off now, a few drops splattering on the floor.

"It's going to run everywhere!" He cried, moving his hand up to his mouth and licking the blood away, soft pink tongue lapping up bitter crimson liquid. Bakura happened to barge in right when this was happening, and dropped the hydrogen peroxide, cotton balls, and band-aide he was carrying when he saw what Ryou was doing. Ryou was licking up blood… Feeble, soft, pale pink tongue caressing the bloodied hand, a small whimper emitting from Ryou's throat. Bakura's lips parted slightly, a small amount of saliva dribbling down his chin.

Ryou looked up and blinked, tongue retreating into his mouth. He shyly moved closer to Bakura.

"Ba-Bakura, a-a-are you alright?" He asked, staring up with concern at his Yami. Bakura shook unruly cotton-hued locks, wiping off his face.

"Oh uh… it's nothing." He said simply, bending over to pick up the fallen items. He set them on a near buy counter, taking Ryou's wounded hand in his.

"Bakura, you don't have to do this…" Ryou said timidly, a pink tinge taking appearance in his cheeks.

"Don't be silly, Ryou. It's the least I can do." He purred, tilting the bottle of open hydrogen peroxide, a small amount dribbling onto a cotton ball. He dabbed the fluffy ball on Ryou's skin, cleaning off all the excess blood, a few drops getting on Bakura.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…" Ryou chanted as Bakura wiped cut on his finger clean.

"What? Do you need me to kiss it and make it better?" Bakura said in a mocking tone, snorting. Ryou pouted.

"If it helps with the burning!" He cried, grimacing and shutting his eyes tight as Bakura continued to disinfect. Bakura smirked and lent down, pressing his lips to the cut on Ryou's finger, giving a small peck. He then took the childish band-aide and wrapped it around the boy's finger. Bakura gazed up to Ryou's tomato red face and grinned.

"All better." He said, licking up the blood that stained his own hand. "Mmmm." He moaned softly, staring at Ryou as he licked. "Sweet." He said, heading out of the kitchen. 'Oh god… Bakura was drinking my blood! And… he kissed me! Well… he kissed my finger but, it's still a part of me!' He mused, holding his finger to his heart. In the teen's dreams sometimes, Bakura would always kiss him, among other things as well… But Bakura wasn't really into Ryou was he?

Ryou pondered this question as he washed his hands and prepared the chicken fettuccini he was making for dinner.

.:..:.

Burr. It was freezing cold in the house since the heater was broken, ant the repairman couldn't make it until Monday, which was quite a few days away. Until then… and even after then Ryou was stuck lounging around his house in only his boxers. 'Great!' He mused sarcastically as he set two plates oh dinner on the table, along with a small amount of garlic bread.

He guessed the sweet, home cooked scent had drifted to the living room, because Bakura was standing right behind him. Bakura noticed his light was shivering and raised a silvery eyebrow. He couldn't just make him suffer and be cold like that… could he? The rainy, winter's night was growing even darker, the sound of thunder not far off.

"Dinner is ready." Ryou said, taking a seat and placing a napkin in his lip, as not to spill on himself. Bakura took a seat next to him and immediately began digging in. His eyes widened as he swallowed a mouth full of food.

"Ryou this is really good!" He hollered, taking in another enormous bite. Ryou let out a small laugh,

"I'm glad you think so." He said, taking a small bite for himself. Ryou ate slowly, and watched Bakura gobble down three servings in the time it took him to only eat one. His Yami had quite the appetite, no doubt!

"Ryou, you have to make this again sometime!" Bakura said, a grin present.

"Anything for you." Ryou said sweetly, collecting all the empty dishes and taking them over to the sink. He ran hot water, sticking his hands under the faucet to warm them up, enjoying the feeling of at least one part of his body being toasty enough.

Bakura peered to his still shivering light and stood, hurrying to the living room to get something, running back to Ryou with a soft, black fleece throw blanket and a safety pin in tow. He took the blanket and wrapped it around Ryou's slim, pale waist, fastening it on with the safety pin. A soft moan erupted from Ryou as he felt warm, muscled arms encircle a blanket around his waist. He blushed horridly when he realized what was happening.

"Thank y-y-you Ba-Bakura…" He stuttered out, hands squeezing onto the sponge he was holding.

"Of course. After all, I wouldn't want you to freeze." Bakura purred in Ryou's ear, causing the teen to close his eyes and clench onto the sponge even tighter as hot, silky breath teased at his ear.

Bakura ran a finger down Ryou's spine, making the younger teen tense up. 'What's happening?' Ryou wondered nervously as Soft fingers trailed down his back.

Bakura let out a low chuckle as he left the teen standing alone and very confused in the kitchen.

Ryou sighed, the sudden chills rushing back as he felt Bakura's body retreating and scurrying off. What was it that made Ryou's heart skip beats whenever Bakura touched him? It's not like Bakura was ever extremely nice to him or anything. It didn't make any sense to why he gave his heart to Bakura, for it was almost certain it would be broken.

He didn't understand why Bakura touched him like he did if Bakura hated him so much; nor was he really clear on why he was told to walk around the house almost naked… though it was better than being beaten. He ran stressed, wet fingers through his hair. Bakura was a real puzzle, and hopefully, one day, he'd finally get the chance to figure him out.

.:..:.

Ryou tossed and turned in his bed, still feeling frosty and chilled. 'Why is this house so damned cold?' He pondered, fidgeting and drawing his cocoon of blankets in tighter. He sighed, realizing his teeth were still chattering. He was never going to get any sleep like this!

Ryou groaned, crawling out of his cave of blankets, and stood up, arms hugging around himself as he opened his bedroom door and hurried out into the freezing upstairs hallway. He treaded down to the linen closet and opened the door, pulling out an extra comforter.

"Ryou?" A voice called from the cracked opened door next to the closet.

"Yes Bakura?" He answered, shutting the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting an extra blanket, my room's really cold." Bakura turned to his side, a small mischievous smile playing across his lips.

"Come in here." He said flatly, watching silently as the frail silhouette of Ryou

Entered the room, blanket in arms. Ryou walked over to the bedside, pale skin illuminated by the moonlight that crept through the open blinds of the window.

"You cold, Ryou dearest?" Bakura asked amusement in his lulling voice.

"Yes… very."

Bakura lifted up his blankets.

"Then come in!" Ryou blushed; suddenly glad it was so dark.

"W-what?!?" Bakura rolled mahogany orbs.

"Come under the blankets with me so I can warm you up!" Ryou bit his lip, cheeks burning.

"I-if you wish." He whispered, getting under the covers and throwing the extra blanket over the two of them. He turned on his side, facing opposite of Bakura. Ryou bit his lip, feeling very, very odd being in the same bed with Bakura. Strangely, though, he was still somewhat cold.

Ryou eeped as he felt toasty, warm arms wrapping themselves around his waist, pulling him close.

"Good night Ryou." Bakura whispered, nuzzling into Ryou's neck, taking in his innocent, sweet smell.

"N-n-night Bakura." Ryou said shakily back, closing droopy coffee orbs as he felt long, smooth, graceful fingers trailing over his torso, caressing his tired skin. Sleep seemed to be screaming his name as he fell into a hazy doze, safe and sound in Bakura's arms.

.:..:.

God the Grand (e): The end of that chapter!

Gandalf: Yes and we hoped you liked it as much as the other chapters we didn't write!

Greebo the Dragon: Yepper pepper, and much love to ya if you leave a review, and we speak for xChangeOfHeartx when we say thanks for the previous reviews!

God: Yes, welp, we hope you enjoyed and later days!


End file.
